jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Takase Kazuya
Takase Kazuya is a composer, arranger, and music producer. He is a part of the music production group I've. Profile *'Name': Takase Kazuya (高瀬一矢) *'Birthday': August 8 *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *IKU - Oto no Nai Yozora ni (Composition, Arrangement) *IKU - Share the world (Composition, Arrangement) *IKU - Rimless ~Fuchinashi no Sekai~ (Composition, Arrangement) *IKU - Oshimai no Uso (Arrangement) *IKU - Ki no Gafuu (Arrangement) *IKU - Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mou Ichido~ (Arrangement) *Ishihara Kaori - empathy (Arrangement) *Utatsuki Kaori - Chasse (Composition) *Utatsuki Kaori - Spyglass (Composition, Arrangement) *Utatsuki Kaori - Lemonade (Composition) *Utatsuki Kaori - GOING ON ~Hikari e~ (Arrangement) *Okui Masami - CHAOS LOVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Okui Masami - Dogma (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - I...civilization (Composition) *Kawada Mami - Awareness (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - intron tone (Composition) *Kawada Mami - Angel // resident of the nightmare (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Gardens (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Get my way! (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Kotoba, Kokoro no Koe (Composition) *Kawada Mami - SQUARE THE CIRCLE (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - tiny days (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - triangle (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - For our days (Composition) *Kawada Mami - TRILL (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Not Fill (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - HOWL (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - parablepsia (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Midnight trip // memories of childhood (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Replica_nt (Composition, Arrangement) *Kawada Mami - Sora no Mori de (Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - ALGO ～Who Knows It?～ (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - X-encounter (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - -Autonomy- (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - -Dysnomia (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Trying! Trying! (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Himawari to Natsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - ...Because, in SHADOW (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Brand new,Standing wings (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - I can't get over your best smile (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Asura (Composition) *KOTOKO - Ano Hi no Kimi e (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - ε ～Epsilon～ (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - UZU-MAKI (Composition) *KOTOKO - Onaji Sora no Shita de (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - siren (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - SUPPURATION -CORE- (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - scene (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - SCREW (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - snow angel (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Sekka no Shinwa (Composition) *KOTOKO - Tsukiyo no Budoukai (Composition) *KOTOKO - TR∀NSFoRM (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Hayate no Gotoku! (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - BLAZE (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - P◇lyG△n (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - RETRIEVE (Composition) *KOTOKO - Re-sublimity (Composition) *KOTOKO - LOVE A RIDDLE (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Real Oni Gokko (Composition, Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Genkai Daha (Arrangement) *KOTOKO - Shooting Star (Arrangement) *KOTOKO - nonfiction ~Akuma ga Sumu Wakusei~ (Composition) *KOTOKO - Onyx (Composition) *KOTOKO - effacer (Composition) *KOTOKO - Sign of Suspicion (Composition) *KOTOKO - Myuge no Hanataba wo, Kimi e (Composition) *KOTOKO - dusty days (Composition) *KOTOKO - SA*KU*RA Hakusho (Composition) *KOTOKO - Kai-Ro-tation (Composition) *KOTOKO - WING OF ZERO -the ring- (Composition) *KOTOKO - U make Ai dream (Composition) *Shimamiya Eiko - all alone (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - Super scription of data (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - Paranoia (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - WHEEL OF FORTUNE (Unmei no Wa) (Composition, Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - I need you (Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - inner child (Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - O (Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - Kokuchou no Psychedelica (Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - Juuyon no Tsuki (Arrangement) *Shimamiya Eiko - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Usotsuki ParADox (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - TOON→GO→ROUND! (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - kicks! (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - KILL (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - SCOPE (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - no vain (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - FIXER (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - PROOF (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - Red fraction (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - RIDEBACK (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - mirage (Composition, Arrangement) *MELL - Sora Yori Chikai Yume -2013 VER.- (Arrangement) *MELL - Utsukushiku Ikitai (Lyrics, Composition) *Faylan - PEACEFUL DAYS (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - Kimi+Nazo+Watashi de JUMP!! (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - Stargazer (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - ♠ - the GAME - (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - Chapter.5 (Composition) *Larval Stage Planning - Dreamroid (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - North method (Composition, Arrangement) *Larval Stage Planning - fire just do it (Composition) *Larval Stage Planning - Send-off ~Namidairo no Startline~ (Composition) *Love Planet Five - Tenjou wo Kakeru Mono-tachi (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - a-gain (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - As for me (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - Party time! (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - Over ride (Arrangement) *Ray - Kisetsu no Shutter (Arrangement) *Ray - Kokuhaku (Arrangement) *Ray - sign (Arrangement) *Ray - Rakuen PROJECT (Composition, Arrangement) *Ray - Koyubihime (Composition) *Ray - Kimi ni Ai ni Ikou (Composition) Category:August Births Category:Male Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Leo